Isla
Isla (アイラ Aira) was a Giftia who was said to be the top Giftia marksman of Terminal Service One. She was previously partnered with Kazuki Kuwanomi. After her partnership with Kazuki was dissolved, she became the partner of Tsukasa Mizugaki. Appearance Isla is one of the shortest characters in the series. Her long, silver hair is usually seen in pigtails. She has red eyes and usually wears a white Terminal Service uniform with black and orange accents. Before regaining the true feelings of happiness she once had through the help of Tsukasa, Isla only used to dress in her standard issue uniform and nothing else. However, as her affection for him has inspired her to be more active and happy, she began wearing different outfits when going out, especially in dates and meetings with Tsukasa. Personality Isla was introduced as a Giftia showing little to almost no emotion, but her partnership with Tsukasa has led her to develop in this aspect. She is very innocent, and often has difficulty understanding how social situations should work. When it comes to Tsukasa, Isla wishes to make him as happy as she possibly can. She also becomes jealous very easily and wants to be as useful to him as possible before her retrieval date. Isla cares deeply about the feelings of others. It has been stated that she was the first employee of Terminal Service One to cater to the needs and emotions of her clients. The rest of the staff later followed Isla's example at Kazuki's request after an incident revolving around one of Kazuki's assignments. Biography Though Isla was previously Kazuki Kuwanomi's partner, Kazuki dissolved their partnership after the attempted retrieval of Michiru's father went poorly and ended with Kazuki sustaining an injury and the retrieval target being shot and destroyed by R. Security. When Isla's partnership with Kazuki ended, Isla did not do any field work but instead remained in the office doing desk work. She also began taking care of herbs outside the Terminal Service One office, and served tea to her coworkers. It was not until her partnership with Tsukasa was established that she went on retrievals again, due to the department's rule that you had to be partnered with someone to work on the field. By the time her partnership with Tsukasa began, Isla was already nearing the end of her lifespan, with only about 1,000 hours left. Her body is shown to be constantly declining, and she became physically incapable of giving her best at times. Despite this, Tsukasa decided to remain her partner because of the love which he feels for her. This partnership was dissolved by Kazuki following Tsukasa's confession of his feelings, an action which is part of her plan. The plan turned out to be beneficial for both Tsukasa and Isla as they both understood each other better following it, leading to the legitimization of their relationship. Philosophy Isla is a Giftia that already has her own philosophy about the lifespan of her kind. While she does plant hope within other Giftias by wishing them luck and happiness, she also is aware of the fate that every Giftia faced. Before erasing her retrieval targets' memories, she tells them "I hope that someday, you'll be reunited with the one you cherish". Her words symbolize that while memories can be lost, it can never disappear. This means that she believes that there is an eternal bond shared between a Giftia and its owner. Relationships Tsukasa Mizugaki - Tsukasa was very kind to Isla since they first met. Even though Isla constantly messed up during their first retrievals, he showed her patience and encouraged her to do her best. Due to this, Isla developed feelings for him. After Tsukasa confessed his feelings for her, Isla rejected him for reasons made unclear at first. It is revealed that while she does love him, she feels that spending time might make him more miserable and depressed when she is gone. Tsukasa soon convinces her that he wants to live with her until the end, and the two spent what is left of Isla's lifespan as a loving couple. Kazuki Kuwanomi - Kazuki is Isla's first partner, and Isla has great memories working together with Kazuki her. The two are even shown to have taken breaks in the nearby amusement park during their free time. After the unsuccessful retrieval of Michiru's Father and the accident Kazuki faced, Kazuki decided to dissolve their partnership, thinking it is what is best for Isla. Kazuki realizes that it was wrong to think that way, so she persuades Tsukasa to take good care of Isla during their partnership. Michiru Kinushima - Michiru is one of Isla's confidants, as she admitted to Michiru that she has feelings for Tsukasa, saying that her heart begins to pound and that she starts to feel confused whenever she thinks about him. Isla always asks for advice from Michiru about her relationship. Quotes * "Having happy and beautiful memories won't always bring you salvation. The more beautiful a memory is, the more painful it can become. It can even become terrifying. Both for the one who's leaving... and the one left behind." * "I hope that someday, you'll be reunited with the one you cherish." Gallery Main article here! Trivia * Isla is known to use reading glasses as shown in Episode 3, when she picks a herb for Tsukasa. * When Tsukasa is introduced to his new partner Giftia at the end of episode 13, the character's shoes are the same as Isla's, but without socks. Category:Characters Category:Giftia __NOEDITSECTION__